


Flatmate

by paolacrdgz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nashton - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paolacrdgz/pseuds/paolacrdgz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton's biggest fear was that his flatmate would turn out to be a serial killer, but now there was a chance the killer would turn out to be himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flatmate

**Author's Note:**

> this is the thing hailey omg it took me like three weeks but i'm finally done omg i hope u like it omg

Ashton hated him.

He hated the way he finished a week’s supply of food in three days, the way he took thirty minute showers – and how he sang during those showers – he hated how he watched T.V. till the early hours of the morning with the volume to the top; he hated his music taste and how it seemed like he couldn’t do  his homework if he didn’t have fucking Rihanna blasting from his low quality speakers, how he walked around half naked, his obnoxious laugh, the way he returned home drunk almost every Friday, how loud he got while watching football, but on top of it all, _he hated how he always had his fucking boyfriend over_.

He hated Niall Horan.

He still remembered how he’d found this apartment nearly two months ago, right before school started. It was perfect for everything but the prize, too expensive for his poorly paid college student job. He had begrudgingly accepted he’d need a flatmate to occupy the second bedroom and pay half of the rent. As he was the last one of his friends to move out of his parents’ house, they already had their own place and roommates. He resigned to the fact that he’d have to live with a virtual stranger (yay). He’d heard a guy at campus going on about how much he wanted to move out – rather loudly – and talked to him about the empty bedroom and wallet he had. Niall had been enthusiastic about it, he loved the apartment and Ashton was glad he’d been able to escape the hassle of interviewing people so easily. It’d maybe been a little rushed and admittedly he had no idea if Niall was hiding body parts in his sticker-covered suitcase but literally that’s life.

The first two weeks had been great. They had both been overly polite and respectful, but then Niall started to gain confidence. Now that he’d labeled Ashton ‘friend’, Niall knew no boundaries. He used Ashton’s shampoo; he neglected doing the laundry until Ashton was forced to do it himself because he had nothing to wear, and left a hot mess behind him, never cleaning up. Now, it wasn’t like Ashton was a clean freak or anything of the sort, but it’d certainly be lovely to walk around his own fucking apartment without tripping. The fact that Niall was always whining about losing stuff got on his nerves, too.  

And of course, there was Harry, Niall’s boyfriend. They’d had a laugh when they’d found out they were both gay. Harry was a nice lad, quirky and fun, and Ashton had actually liked it the first few times he’d come over, but now it seemed like Harry had fucking moved in. He ate their food, he used their bathroom – _and Ashton’s shampoo_ – he stayed the night way too often (him and Niall were never quiet). All of this was driving Ashton crazy.

He’d considered kicking Niall out and finding himself a new roommate, naturally. But he just couldn’t bring himself to it. Niall paid more for the rent than he did, even after he had vehemently insisted he didn’t, but Niall did earn quite a bit more than Ashton, working on his dad’s business. He also would miss Niall’s weird choices in groceries, and he’d never admit he’d actually been watching the DVDs Niall had brought. They were so similar, Ashton thought they could actually be pretty good friends, but Niall definitely didn’t seem to have the time, between his supermodel boyfriend and cooler friends.

Niall was always so obnoxiously loud and seemed to sweat energy, so it was a bit of a shocker when he came in so quietly that evening. Ashton had been estranged, if not a little scared. He’d tried to focus on the pile of homework that definitely wasn’t going to do itself and jumped up to the ceiling when Niall came into his room, without knocking.

“What is it?” Ashton had said annoyed, not looking up from his calculus notes until he heard a muffled sob. Ashton’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. Niall’s face was soaked in tears and a bright flush crept on his cheeks, eyes puffy and a genuinely heartbreaking expression.

“Harry broke up with me,” Niall replied miserably. His voice trembled as much as his lower lip, threatening a breakdown.

“I’m sorry,” Ashton said after a pause, sincerity dominating his tone. If there was one thing he was sure of it was that Niall was in love with Harry, and Ashton was suddenly very angry at him. Making Niall look so broken and sad should be illegal. It didn’t even look real. He was suddenly yearning to see the smile he’d always deemed annoying. “Come here,” he carried on, using the soothing tone he reserved for his brother mainly, and setting his homework aside to clear a spot on his bed next to him.  Niall stumbled forward, curling into a ball in Ashton’s outstretched arm. Ashton awkwardly held him as he started to shake with sobs. He’d never been good at comforting people, so he just held him closer. It felt really weird to hold the guy he couldn’t stand as he cried.

“I don’t know what I did wrong,” Niall gasped out, voice so shaky it made Ashton’s heart clench. “Everything seemed to be perfectly fine and he just d-dumped me,” Ashton’s face looked somewhat panicky as he had no idea what to say.

“It’s alright,” he soothed, rubbing a comforting hand on Niall’s arm. “He’s not the only guy out there,”

“But he’s the one that I love,” Niall said in an almost childish whine. Ashton sighed, not knowing how to act or what to say at all, and decided just to hold him and keep him company. He didn’t know how long did it take for the sobs to subside and for the breathing of the blonde to even. He only knew it was too long, his arm was getting all cramped and he really needed to get his homework done. He got his hands off Niall carefully, praying he wouldn’t wake up, and ignored the sleeping body beside him until he was done with fucking calculus. He considered waking Niall up for him to go to his own bed but it kinda wasn’t an option…he looked so peaceful. He just dipped him cautiously in the bed before getting into it himself, facing Niall. He looked so vulnerable and fragile, nothing to do with his usual self. Staring at sleeping Niall he actually noticed how cute he was for the first time. Sure he’d noticed his friend was quite fit and good looking but just now was he really thinking about it. The little light freckles splayed all over his cheeks and nose, the strands of blonde hair falling in a mess over his forehead, his not too thin but not too fat lips, they seemed just…kissable. This sight just stirred a warm feeling inside him as he drifted off to sleep.

 

*

 

Ashton didn’t know when, how or why did the stuff Niall did become endearing instead of annoying? Since when did he go out to be _with_ Niall instead of to be _away_ from Niall? It had been a slow, subtle change on the way he saw the Irish lad. Ever since waking up to his face that morning it had all started to change. The guy was still annoying, but adorable in a way. Since Harry wasn’t around anymore they hung out more, and actually had some deep conversations. He learned a lot of Niall’s past and about him as a person. They had Breaking Bad marathons, and got into heated play fights over their favourite artists. Before he knew it, Ashton was in too deep. Who the hell blushes when someone asks you to pass the salt?

He could now go on forever with things he liked about Niall, and turn a blind eye to the annoying things. He liked how Niall would sometimes get up early on Saturdays and prepare breakfast for the two of them, he liked how passionate he got while trying to explain why the referee in the football match was doing it _wrong_ , he liked the way Niall could find happiness in the simplest of things, like a new shampoo bottle, how his face would scrunch up in concentration and frustration while doing homework, his tone of _excitement_ whenever his mom called, the way he wasn’t afraid of doing random and sometimes ridiculous things in public, and the joy with which he sang his favourite songs. How he genuinely seemed to enjoy Ashton’s company.

It’d been a long way for Niall to recover from the breakup.

Ashton could proudly say he’d been a part of the recovery process. He’d been by Niall’s side at all times, when he got angry, when he got sad, when he just wanted a cuddle. Always listening. Always making sure Niall knew he cared. It all had felt very different without Harry around all the time, and if Ashton had felt weird with the lack of bad jokes followed by booming laughter bouncing off the walls of the apartment he couldn’t imagine how devastated Niall had been. Slowly but surely, though, he came back to himself…maybe with a little helping hand from Ashton.

And somehow Ashton had managed to fall in love in the process.

He’d never expected Harry to come back. He certainly wasn’t ready to see Niall’s expression when he showed up on the door. It was mostly angry, confused…but there was also a glint of happiness and hope. Ashton’s heart sank in his chest, his palms sweaty and tears threatening to spill. He hadn’t realized how fucking strong his crush for Niall was until this moment. He didn’t want to be in the middle of whatever was gonna happen between Niall and Harry so he locked himself up in his room and tried to block out the sound.

He heard shouting, yelling and crying for hours. He stopped trying to make out the words within the first few minutes, but the words “sorry, please and no” were frequently issued. He sighed in relief when he heard the front door slam. It all became so quiet and calm after that and Ashton really appreciated it because fucking physics man. He didn’t know anything about Niall for a good two hours, though he knew he was in the house because he heard him moving around. It was already dark outside when Niall showed up on his bedroom door, looking like he’d just taken a shower, and walked in, plopping down on the bed without asking for permission.

“I told Harry I’d found someone else,” he said, sounding almost careless.

“Oh really?” Ashton replied, trying to match the blonde’s tone, even though his heart was threatening to escape his body through his mouth and was currently stuck on his throat.

“Yeah,” Niall looked down and started fidgeting with his fingers. “And, in fact, I have. But I’m not sure if the person likes me back,”

“I guess you’ll have to tell them to get an answer,” Ashton said in a tiny voice. He hoped it was him, of course, but he also knew he shouldn’t get _too_ hopeful, and keep his heart safely guarded, in case Niall confessed his love for someone else.

“I guess you’re right,” Niall relied, and Ashton almost jumped when he realized how close they were too each other. And he hadn’t done any of the moving. “But I’d rather show you,”

_“You? Did he say you?”_ was the only thing Ashton was able to process before soft, shy lips were on his. He exploded on a warm and tingly feeling. He was so shocked he didn’t kiss back until he felt Niall become hesitant. He was trembling as he cupped a hand on Niall’s cheek, trying to show him that he was more than okay with this. When the shock went away, it was replaced by the hot wave of happiness over his stomach, and melted into the kiss. He could honestly scream from excitement. Too soon, Niall pulled away.

“I’ll take this as a yes?” Niall asked; face flushed and breathing shaky, mirroring Ashton.

“Please do,” Ashton replied when he finally found his voice The good thing about having low hopes and expectations was that getting disappointed was pretty hard and when something did go right you just get this buttery feeling. He nudged a smiling Niall forward, smiling back before reconnecting their lips, thinking there wasn’t anything he’d rather be doing.

Ashton lost track of time. He wasn’t aware of how the physics book fell off the bed, landing on the floor with a sharp thud, or the unfinished papers. He was only aware of Niall’s soft, smooth lips, sweet but needy. Niall was now lying on top of him, the heat of the kiss increasing with every movement. He felt Niall nipping and his lower lip, and he willingly parted his mouth open a little more. His breath hitched when he felt Niall’s tongue invading his mouth, but he didn’t pull away. He actually liked the feeling of their tongues swirling against each other.

 He allowed his hands to roam around Niall’s back, feeling every muscle in his defined body. He could feel himself getting hard, so getting a bit braver he moved his hands to Niall’s bum, squeezing gently. He could’ve sworn he heard a muffled moan escape Niall’s lips. He then felt Niall rolling his hips down, grinding into Ashton. He didn’t know where this was going. He had spent enough nights trying to sleep over the _sounds_ coming from the bedroom next to his to know that Niall liked sex and he was probably very experienced. Something that made Ashton nervous because…he’d never actually had sex.  He wanted to do this though. Seeing Niall get out of the shower in only a towel had made him hard way too many times. It was actually embarrassing. He’d obviously had sexual fantasies, and now that they were so close, right here for him to take…he wasn’t backing down. To put it simply he was horny.

Niall seemed to be too, if the bump pressing against his lower abdomen wasn’t a product of his imagination. Ashton’s hands were trembling as he tugged at Niall’s shirt, quite slowly in case the blonde didn’t actually want this. Niall didn’t stop him, so he took the shirt off all the way, immediately moving his hands to his chest to finally _touch_. Niall wasted no time on ridding Ashton of his shirt too. He then moved his lips down to trace Ashton’s jaw with soft, ghostly kisses that left him wanting more. He tilted his head to the side just slightly to expose more skin as Niall moved to his neck, sucking the occasional lovebite. He felt hands fumbling with his pants’ button and zipper and Niall pulling away to look into his eyes.

“Do you want this? I-I mean we could stop…” Niall’s face was red as a tomato and his eyes dark. Hell no Ashton didn’t want to stop.

“I do,” He replied firmly, though Niall still looked weary. “I’m sure,”

Niall finally nodded and smiled, but got up from the bed. “I’m just gonna get, uh, stuff,” he said awkwardly before walking out. Ashton tried to even his breathing and get his mind through the fact that he was about to lose his virginity to Niall, whom actually knew he was a virgin. He wondered if this was going to be as important to Niall as it was going to be to him.

“We can stop whenever you want, yeah?” Niall said softly when he returned, setting a bottle of lube and a condom carefully on the bedside table before climbing back to bed. He waited for Ashton to mumble out an “okay” before going down to his neck again. He ran his hands down Ashton’s bare chest until he found his pants, popping them open and sliding them down, too slowly for Ashton’s taste. He took them all the way off himself, making Niall chuckle, before working on the other’s clothing. Soon they were both on their boxers, and Niall started to rub their clothed erections against each other, groaning at the friction.

“Just take them off, will you?” Ashton panted and Niall just laughed softly. He did as asked though, slipping a hand down Ashton’s boxers before flicking them down. He stroked Ashton’s dick softly, making the younger boy whimper. He started to go down Ashton’s body with kisses, stopping right above the crotch area. Ashton was watching intently, breathing quickly and unsure about where to put his hands. He shuddered when Niall kissed over the tip of his cock. He started making soft keening noises when Niall started licking around it, taking it in his mouth slowly. Niall was set to make Ashton’s first time as pleasurable as possible. When Niall took in everything he could take he started sucking. Ashton gasped loudly at the sensation, something very new to him, and it felt so good. He was still watching Niall attentively, and he knew he would never be able to forget how he looked, with his cheeks hollowed and eyes closed in concentration. Niall stopped sucking for a second to swirl his tongue all around the member, causing Ashton to moan rather loudly and cover his mouth in embarrassment. Niall only laughed at that – around Ashton’s dick – and the vibrations made him whimper. He sucked again, bobbing his head up and down, and pulled back when he thought Ashton was about to come. He climbed back up and kissed a startled Ashton passionately, rubbing his erection against the other boy’s to relieve some pressure. He then reached out for the lube, popping the cap open and pouring some on his fingers, watching Ashton (who had his eyes closed) the whole while.

“Are you ready?” Niall asked as he traced soft kisses on Ashton’s flushed cheeks. He nodded weakly, opening his eyes, and Niall cautiously pressed his index finger on Ashton’s rim. “Relax…” he said soothingly, brushing his lips over his ear. Ashton tried to, breathing in and out slowly and deeply, and before he knew it Niall’s finger was inside him. He immediately clenched, clearly not used to the intrusion. Niall was whispering some calming things, and eventually Ashton unclenched. Niall slid the finger in and out very carefully and slowly, making sure not to make Ashton uncomfortable.

“I-I think you can add another finger now,” he said after a while, blushing harder than ever before. Niall just nodded and slid a second finger in, making Ashton gasp at the stretch, though he didn’t tense. Niall tried curling his fingers, and Ashton moaned hard. His eyes had rolled back to his skull in pleasure. After a while Niall added a third finger, always whispering how good Ashton was doing. The stretch wasn’t so hard to take this time, and soon Niall was pumping his fingers in a steady rhythm, and Ashton was letting out little moans, occasionally louder when Niall poked his prostate.

“Do you think you’re ready to take me now?”

“Yeah,” Ashton replied with no hesitation. He was in sort of a blissed out state, and he really just needed Niall now. He watched as the older boy reached over for the condom, ripping the packet open and sliding it on quickly. He coated it with lube and found Ashton’s hole. He started pushing in, very slowly and paying close attention to Ashton’s face. He was wincing and clutching Niall’s arms tightly, but tried his best to relax. Niall was doing a calming ‘shhhh’ noise, and asked if Ashton was alright when he was all the way in.

“Y-yeah, just feels a little weird,” he waited a second, trying to adjust. “Y-you can move now,” he said with a shaky smile. Niall kissed Ashton’s lips quickly as a response as he pulled out, only to slide back in again, as carefully as before. Not too long after, hearing Ashton moaning he got bold and started to go quicker, picking up a pace.

“Are you alright?” he asked after a while, and Ashton almost laughed.

“More than,” He knew Niall was experienced, and damn was he showing it. He’d honestly expected this to be a lot more awkward, but he wasn’t complaining.

All it took was a shift in the angle for Niall to hit Ashton’s prostate and have him moaning so hard that – well, they had neighbours. It just took him a few more minutes to come, spilling it all over their chests. It only took a few more thrusts for Niall to release inside the condom, the sight of Ashton coming, untouched, only from his dick being enough. After he came down from his high, he pulled out and disposed of the condom, coming back with a wet towel to clean them up, and finally collapsing on the bed next to a tired but happy looking Ashton. It had been one of his best experiences. He was still hung up in the strong feelings of pleasure that had overwhelmed him, the butterflies he felt all over when he finally released, it had all been too much in the best way possible. He sighed contently when Niall wrapped his arms around him.

He had a lot to say, but most of it was cheesy shit so he just kept quiet. He was drifting off to sleep when he heard a soft voice whisper;

“I’m glad you feel the same,”

And Ashton fell asleep with a smile on his face, holding hands with _Niall_. If someone had told him this would happen two months ago he would’ve never believed it. 


End file.
